


Is this a date?

by glowandgo



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kirsten being casual about her feelings, Short, Stitchers - Freeform, Their usual awkwardness, camsten, date, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowandgo/pseuds/glowandgo





	Is this a date?

Cameron thinks Kirsten looks even prettier than usual today. He asks her if it's for a special occasion. She says it's nothing and just shrugs. Later that day Maggie sends them off to have a look at the restaurant where their current subject was last seen. Kirsten suggests they might as well have a bite. As a joke, Cameron asks if it's a date. She tells him it is, if that's what he wants. 

Cameron is wondering if maybe that was her plan all along.


End file.
